Flaccid Will
by AkatsukixxxNeko
Summary: What if Naruto had Uchiha blood in his veins somehow? And what would happen if a certain two Uchiha Akatsuki members took an interest in him? Rated T for now. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue: Tortured Soul

**Note from the Authoress:** _So, I've decided to write this story about Naruto being an Uchiha. I dunno where it came from, but I just drew this kick-ass sketch of an Akatsuki!Naruto using Mangekyou. XD_

**Warnings: **_Language, violence, blood/gore_

**Flaccid Will**

_**Prologue**_

_Tortured Soul_

_Gotta escape, gotta escape, gotta escape!_ the six-year-old blond boy thought frantically, blindly searching for anything sharp in the inky darkness. He hissed in pain quietly when he slashed his finger on a slightly sharp kunai knive that was outside his cell. _Found you,_ he thought in grim triumphant as he quietly walked towards the cell door. He stuck the sharp end of the kunai into the key hole and slowly turned it to the left. The door let out a small _click_ as it unlocked. "Yes!" he hissed quietly in satisifaction, stumbling out of the dirty cell. Naruto Uzumaki fumbled around, looking for a wall to rest his hand upon. He soon felt the all-too-familiar feel of the cold, hard, stone walls of the underground tunnel. He lightened his steps when he heard voices coming from ahead, and he slid his small, petite body into the shadows all-too-well.

The person soon rounded the corner ahead, in the small lighting showing that he had greasy black hair and tan skin with sinister green eyes. Naruto stopped breathing when the man passed him. The young blond made sure he couldn't hear or feel (by sending out his chakra in small waves) the man anymore before he continued his walk forwards. _Okay, so I've already passed Calypso. Now I just have to pass Marii and Sai before I am completely safe._ The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the two. _I'll have no choice but to fight them if they find me. I am _not_ going back to that hellhole again... even if I have to fight Sai, too._

Naruto had befriended Sai when he was in captivity here in one of the ROOT bases. Naruto pitied the black-haired artist for what happened to him; being raised to have no emotions and be a tool... He wouldn't been able to stand it if it had been himself. _Then again, that very nearly happened,_ he thought. _Luckily that jiji had stopped those two old hags just in time._ The 'two old hags' were Homura and Koharu. They had been wanting to put Naruto in the ROOT system when he was two-years-old. So, as to not be suspicious, three years later, they (and Danzou) had kidnapped the blond. Even though Sarutobi knew it was them that did it, it wasn't like he could do anything about it without any righteous evidence.

"Ah, Naruto-kun... this is the second time this month, isn't it?" Marii's sweet, deadly voice floated down from above him. The blond spun around just in time to block an attack from Sai with the kunai he had used to open the door. The artist put more pressure into his attack and Naruto struggled slightly to keep his feet in the same spot.

Sai smiled fakely. "I see your training has paid off, hasn't it, Naruto-kun?" he asked rhetorically, still smiling. He flew backwards, as did Naruto, and Marii landed inbetween them. She grinned in a psychotic way.

"Well, it looks like our little foxy is going to put up a fight this time, isn't he?" she cooed in a borderline-insane tone.

_She's one of the only ones that kept her emotions,_ Naruto recalled. _But that's not necessarily a good thing..._ "I'm leaving this time, Marii-san, Sai-san," he said aloud, in a clear, certain voice. He slid into a taijutsu stance, unfamiliar to him but yet he felt as if he was born to know it. Marii's eyes narrowed.

_That's-!_ "Ungh!" she grunted when the blond disappeared, reappeared in front of her, and punched her in the stomach with a chakra-enhanced fist. Sai disappeared from sight, leaving Marii to fight the blond while he reported to Danzou.

Naruto blocked his way. "Oh no, you don't." His cerulean eyes darkened to a nearly-black color, his eye-color know a dark-blue. Sai's eyes narrowed and he dropped his fake smile.

"Move out of my way, Naruto," he said in a dangerous, cold tone. "Naruto...!" he warned when he saw the blond still standing in the same spot, glaring at him with now-black eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sai..." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes. He heard Sai and Marii both running towards him and he opened his eyes abruptly. The two froze as they noticed his red eyes with three tomoe. "Goodbye..." He sped through hand-seals and landed on tiger. "Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba Tsume! (Wind Release: Wind Blade Fang!)"

_Slice. Thud._

The blond ran out of the building, cry silent tears of blood as he walked away from his closest friend's corpse. He didn't stop running until he was sure he was far enough away from Konoha. He turned to the trees and let out a yell of pain, his eyes opening even further as they bleed more and began to change shape. They morphed into the shape of three curved lines on both the left and right sides of his pupil. Inbetween the lines, on the top and bottom, were two tomoe each.

He looked in the water, froze, and then unfroze, sighing. "Well... I guess my more appropriate name now is Naruto Uchiha." He smirked. "It has a nice catch to it..."

**Note #2 from the Authoress [READ!]:** _Yes, I realize Naruto got the Mangekyou __waaaay__ too fast. But I needed him to obtain that then. And he had already had the Sharingan, but never knew it. Danzou never let him know, and plus, whenever Naruto figured it out, Danzou used __his__ Sharingan to make Naruto forget. So, when Naruto killed Sai (his closest and only friend), he gained the Mangekyou._

_Oh, and Naruto had had the Sharingan for one-and-a-half years before hand. I figured I should've mentioned this. So please, don't flame it, 'kay? And if you want to see a picture of his Mangekyou, just follow the link on my profile. :) That is, when I'm able to get up it. DeviantART's being an ass right now. Tch..._


	2. Chapter One: The Akatsuki's Offer

**Note from the Authoress:** _Yes, I'm bored and have nothing else to do. That is why I am updating this early. _

_By the way, those that like my story _Naruto Namikaze: Part I_, I am most likely going to re-write it then repost it on this account. And Naruto might not be an Alchemist, seeing as when I wrote that, I had no idea (practically) what that stuff was about. Well, telling you the truth, I still don't. ^^; So, it might be like... a Bleach cross-over. Or a cross-over with Vampire Knight. Most likely those two. But ya' never know with me..._

_Just wanted to clear that up with some people. ^^ And I'm working on the chapter for _Disfigured Soul_, which is my newest fanfic. It's a BLEACH fan-fic. It'll be about Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Hichigo (who are all three my current fave _Bleach_ characters; besides Gin. You'll always be my Numba 1 in Bleach, Gin-kun!). _

**Warnings:** _Language, violence, blood/gore, slight yaoi (boyxboy). Don't like? Don't read._

**Flaccid Will**

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Akatsuki's Offer_

Naruto panted as he rested against a dried-up tree. He had been running without rest all this time, stealing the Kyuubi's chakra and making it heal him from any major, life-threatening wounds/etc. _Well, I at least out-ran the ROOT members following me,_ the blond Jinchuuriki thought, on the verge of passing out. _No, you need to stay awake! They'll get you if you don't!_ He finally convinced himself to stay awake with that thought, but he wouldn't realize the consequences of it until later on.

**-Tobi's & Zetsu's POV, 3rd person-**

The orange-masked Akatsuki member and the bi-colored Akatsuki member walked down the dirt road. "Was a Jinchuuriki really spotted around here, Zetsu-san?" Tobi chirped out the question.

The ex-Kusa-nin sighed. "Yes, Tobi. _**I say we eat him.**_ No... Tobi's a good boy," White Zetsu and Black Zetsu argued. Tobi just walked on ahead, skipping in circles.

He peered out of the lone hole in his mask and excitedly pointed towards Naruto's tense, small form. "Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Is this the Jinchuuriki?" He poked Naruto with a stick curiously, watching as the blond's Sharingan eyes shot towards him. Madara stiffened.

"Would you kindly stop poking me with that damned piece of wood?" Naruto coldly asked 'Tobi'. His Mangekyou eyes regarded the Akatsuki member carefully, checking his chakra. Naruto stiffened when he figured out just _who_ it was.

Madara smirked behind his 'Tobi' mask. _Interesting._ "Ah! Tobi is sorry, Jinchuuriki-san!" Madara said in his Tobi voice, making it sound frantic and panicky.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. He bravely stared into the eyehole of the orange mask and gave Madara a 'You-Are-Crazy-Aren't-You?' look. Madara's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, sure... So, why is two Akatsuki members in front of me?" The two aforementioned members looked slightly surprised. Naruto smirked. "Surprised that I knew about the organization?" He let out a bitter laugh. "When I was in the ROOT ANBU cells, I heard a lot of stuff... There were some whisperings of Danzou allying himself with Madara Uchiha." Naruto smirked at the masked man.

"You seem to know a lot, little boy," the Uchiha ancestor hissed quietly.

Naruto twitched slightly. _Oooh... he's annoying,_ he thought, eye twitching. But Naruto just kept his smirk up. "Oh... I do." His smirk grew. "So, I'd imagine you're here to capture me, to take Kyuubi-san, ne?" His smirk twisted into a feral grin. "You'll have to beat me, first." _Which is possible..._

**Just don't let that man take me again, kit... **Kyuubi growled through his new and improved cage.

Naruto's eyes softened slightly. _I won't, Kyuubi-san. I won't._

"Where is he?" Danzou roared, stomping into the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked up in surprise. "Who, Danzou?" he questioned, slightly confused as to why the normally calm and collected man was so angered.

"The boy!" he hissed. His lone eye glared daggers at Sarutobi. "I know that you know who I'm talking about!"

Sarutobi, not knowing but deciding to find out, played along despite his confusion. "Ah, you mean _him_," he said with fake realization.

Danzou fumed. "Yes, _him_! The Kyuubi brat!" he growled. "I _know_ you took him from his cell!"

Sarutobi stiffened in shock before he shot up, and within a second he had his former rival's throat in his hand. "You mean to tell me that you had Naruto locked up in your cruddy cells _all this time_?" the old monkey roared fiercely. He shook with rage.

Danzou just realized his mistake in that moment.

Zetsu took over the situation before 'Tobi' did something wrong. "Now, now... no need to start a fight," White Zetsu tried to calm down both Madara and Naruto. "_**Bloody pacifist,**_" Black Zetsu muttered.

Naruto glanced at the seemingly schizophrenic Akatsuki member and sighed. "Hai, hai," he muttered. "What is it that you want, anyways?" he questioned in a bored tone.

Zetsu smirked. "_**Leader-sama wants you to **_join Akatsuki."

Naruto froze before he sighed. "I have nowhere else to go... sure, why not," the blond agreed.

Madara's glare became a calculating stare as the blond gathered up what little things he had with him. _Interesting... _he thought, a smirk forming.

**Ooooh~ What's interesting? And what will Saru-jii do to Danzou-teme? Find out in the next chapter, 'cause I'm too lazy to finish this one :P**

**Well, at least I'm out of my Writer's Block for a little bit. I'll try posting ****Naruto Namikaze****'s chapter on my other account... but I dunno how long this will last... **TT^TT

**Ja ne, minna-san! (:**


End file.
